Ice
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: ROTBTD and Frozen crossover future fic with a slight twist: Elsa and Anna aren't siblings. Elsa is the daughter of Rapunzel, the Guardian of Spring, and Jack, the Guardian of Winter, and Anna is the daughter of Merida, the Guardian of Summer, and Hiccup, the Guardian of Autumn. Elsa accidentally curses the kingdom of Arendelle and flees into the mountains.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Arendelle was the perfect mix of the original home of Rapunzel the Guardian of Spring, the kingdom of Corona, the original home of the Merida the Guardian of Summer, the kingdom of DunBroch, the original home of Hiccup the Guardian of Autumn, the island village of Berk, and the original home of Jack Frost the Guardian of Winter, which didn't have a name.

Ever since the Guardians of the Seasons helped the Guardians of Childhood, Santa Claus (better known as North), the Easter Bunny (better known as E. Aster Bunnymund), the Tooth Fairy (better known as Tooth), and the Sandman (better known as Sandy) helped kill the Boogeyman, Pitch Black (better known as the Nightmare King), the two groups of Guardians were believed in and thus could be seen by everyone around the world.

Like Berk, the kingdom of Arendelle was home to dragons- Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Hideous Zipplebacks, and Monstrous Nightmares. There was even a training academy for kids who wished to train dragons. Hiccup taught a teenage boy named Charles how to train every kind of dragon (except the Night Fury, as Hiccup's immortal pet dragon Toothless was the only one left, and the Red Death, as there was only one of them, and Hiccup and Toothless killed it before they became immortal), and now Charles was a grown man and was in charge of the training academy.

Like DunBroch, Arendelle had gorgeous landscape and a moderate climate- warm in the summer, cold in the winter. Like Corona, the kingdom of Arendelle had a huge, beautifully decorated castle, and there were stables to keep all the animals. The royal stables were very extravagant, compared to the stables for commoners. The houses and stables for the Arendelle commoners and their animals looked exactly like the houses and stables did where Jack lived.

Rapunzel and Jack and Merida and Hiccup were better known as the Big Four. They were the joint rulers of Arendelle. They had taken a break from being Guardians, so the Man in the Moon was in charge of spreading the seasons until they decided to return to being the Guardians of the Seasons. The Guardians of Childhood still did their job- maintaining the dreams, hope, memories, and wonders of the children of the world.

Rapunzel and Jack had a daughter named Elsa. She had the same fair skin as both her parents, the same emerald green eyes as her mother, and the same white hair as her father. Her hair was straight. Anna had the same fair skin as both her parents, the same red hair as her mother- only it was straight, not curly, and the same dark green eyes as her father.

One could only become a Guardian if they were chosen by the Man in the Moon. Elsa was not a Guardian, but she had the same powers as her father. She could only use her powers inside the castle, because the citizens of Arendelle had the view that the powers of the Guardians were a special gift, and anyone who was not a Guardian having powers was considered unnatural. In other words, it was considered witchcraft.

A common career in Arendelle was ice harvesting.

~Line break~

A saw cut through the top of a frozen lake and a group of ice harvesters began to sing.

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combing, this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._

The men dragged giant ice blocks through channels of water.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_See the beauty sharp and sheer._

_Split the ice apart and break the frozen heart!_

A young boy called Kristoff and his reindeer calf Sven shared a carrot as they tried to keep up with the men.

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

Kristoff struggled to get a block of ice out of the water. He failed, ending up soaked. Sven licked his wet cheek.

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic that can't be controlled!_

Well, unless you were Jack Frost. He could control his ice powers perfectly.

A sharp ice floe overtook the workers, threateningly. They fought it back.

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten._

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

Massive fjord horses dragged heavy ice plows.

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining._

The sun set. Lanterns were lit.

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

In the dark, Kristoff and Sven finally managed to get a single block of ice out of the water.

The workers piled onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it pulled away. Left behind, Kristoff and Sven pushed their ice block onto a dinky little sled then headed off across the mountains.

_**Inside the castle…**_

Elsa, age 8, was asleep in her bed. Her best friend Anna, age 8, entered her bedroom. She popped up beside her. "Elsa. Psst. Elsa!"

Elsa didn't stir. Anna sat on Elsa and bounced. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa grumbled.

Anna rolled onto her back and spread all her weight on Elsa. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself." Elsa shoved Anna off the bed. She landed butt to floor and let out a defeated sigh. But then she got an idea. She hopped back on the bed and lifted one of Elsa's eyelids. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa's eyes both popped open. She smiled.

Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulled Elsa by the hand down the staircase. "Come on, come on, come on."

Elsa tried to shush her, but Anna was too excited. The girls snuck into the ballroom. Elsa shut the door.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cheered.

Elsa laughed and waved her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball. She threw the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurried around the room. Anna danced about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth. "This is amazing!"

"Watch this!" Elsa stomped her little slippered foot and a layer of ice suddenly coated the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slid off, laughing.

Anna and Elsa rolled giant snowballs and built a snowman together. Elsa moved his stick arms around and spoke in a goofy voice, "hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Anna jumped up and hugged him. "I love you, Olaf."

Elsa propelled Anna and Olaf across the ice floor with her magic, making them appear to be dancing.

The girls slide down snowbanks together. Anna fearlessly jumped off a snow peak into mid-air. "Catch me!

Elsa made another peak to catch Anna. "Gotcha!"

Anna kept jumping, and Elsa kept casting magic.

"Again! Again!"

Elsa struggled to keep up with Anna. "Slow down!"

Elsa suddenly slipped. Her magic accidentally struck Anna in the head. Anna tumbled down a snowbank and landed unconscious.

"ANNA!" Elsa ran to her best friend and took her in her arms. A streak of her hair, where she was struck, turned white.

"MAMA! PAPA! MERIDA! HICCUP!" Elsa yelled. The room around them filled with frightening ice spikes.

Jack and Rapunzel burst out of bed. Hiccup and Merida burst out of bed and joined their best friends in the hallway. They ran towards the ballroom. Merida gasped at the sight of her unconscious daughter. "ANNA!" Merida rushed towards her daughter and took her in her arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa pleaded with her parents' two best friends. "It was an accident!"

Merida pressed a hand to Anna's forehead. "She's ice cold."

Neither Corona, DunBroch, nor Berk or Jack's homeland seemed like the right place to raise their daughters, so the Big Four visited other kingdoms. When they stumbled across Arendelle, a group of mountain trolls gave them a tour.

"I know where we have to go." Hiccup said to Merida. She nodded in confirmation. The Guardian of Summer and the Guardian of Autumn shared a look with the Guardian of Spring and the Guardian of Winter, and the couple nodded in confirmation.

~Line break~

Jack ran to his room and grabbed his staff. He joined Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup in the hallway. The two married couples raced towards the stables, with Merida carrying Anna in her arms, and Elsa not far behind.

Merida handed Anna to Hiccup and saddled up her immortal horse Angus. When she was done, Hiccup handed Anna to Rapunzel and he saddled up Toothless. Angus followed Merida out into the yard and Hiccup and Toothless walked behind them, with Jack, Elsa, and Rapunzel, who was carrying Anna, not far behind.

Hiccup swung up on his dragon's back and Rapunzel handed Anna to him. Hiccup manipulated his daughter's legs to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly so that she wouldn't fall off when Toothless began to fly. "Make sure to go slow, Toothless." The dragon gave a gurgle of confirmation. He wouldn't dare to go fast with a little kid riding him.

Merida grabbed Elsa by the armpits and hoisted her up on Angus. The 8 year old girl sat on the black Clydesdale horse's withers, just in front of the saddle, and Merida swung up into the black English saddle behind her, putting her feet in the silver metal stirrups. Elsa gripped the reins of the black bridle and Merida wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist tightly. "Make sure to go slow, Angus." The horse gave a wicker of confirmation. He wouldn't dare to go fast with a little kid riding him.

Jack swung his legs up over his staff side-saddle style and his hands gripped the sides. Rapunzel mimicked his position.

"Hey wind, take us to the mountain trolls!" Jack commanded. A gust of wind lifted the staff into the air.

"Let's go, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless slowly got his wings flapping and then jumped, getting into the air. Jack made sure to slowly fly on his staff and Hiccup made sure that Toothless slowly followed. Merida clicked her tongue and Angus slowly trotted on the ground below Jack and Toothless. Snow streamed from Elsa's hands, leaving an icy trail behind the black Clydesdale horse.

~Line break~

Kristoff and Sven travelled alone through the dark woods. All of a sudden, Kristoff spotted the Guardian of Winter and the Guardian of Spring fly past on a wooden staff, with the Guardian of Autumn and a girl his age flying behind them on a Night Fury dragon. The Guardian of Summer and another girl his age followed on the ground below them on a black Clydesdale horse. An icy trail followed the horse.

"Ice?" Kristoff questioned curiously. He got up on Sven's back and followed the trail of ice. "Faster, Sven!"

Kristoff hopped off Sven at the edge of a deep valley. They hid behind a rock and peeked out. Down below, Jack held a frightened Elsa and Merida held the still unconscious Anna. "Please, help. My daughter!"

Kristoff and Sven shared a frightened look. _What was going on? Pitch Black was gone! The Guardians had no reason to show fear!_

Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumbled down the valley toward them. It looked as though they'll be crushed! But luckily, the rocks stopoed at their feet. The rocks then unfolded, revealing bright faces.

"Trolls?" The rock in front of Sven and Kristoff "woke up."

"Shush. I'm trying to listen." She grabbed Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoof and hugged them. "I'm Bulda." Sven licked her face and she eyed the boy and the reindeer. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." Considering Kristoff was an orphan, that was a good thing. He needed someone to take care of him until he was old enough to take care of himself.

Back below, the crowd parted for a troll as old as the Earth. He was called Grand Pabbie. He approached arthritically, but determined. He nodded respectfully to the royal Guardians. "Your majesties."

Grand Pabbie eyed Anna. "What's wrong with her?"

Elsa looked down at the ground in shame. "I accidentally hit my best friend Anna with my magic ice powers."

Kristoff and Sven shared a look of confusion. _Ice powers?_

"My daughter Elsa is not a Guardian, so she can't control her powers as well as I can." Jack said.

Kristoff and Sven shared a look of understanding. _Ah, of course! She's the daughter of Jack Frost, the Guardian of Winter; it would make sense for her to have ice powers!_

Grand Pabbie motioned for Merida to bring Anna to him. She did. He examined her. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." Hiccup said.

"I recommend we remove all memories of magic from Anna's mind to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Grand Pabbie pulled out a glowing blue energy from Anna's head. Her memories floated right above her. Grand Pabbie changed all of her magical memories to ordinary memories- snowy play indoors with the girls in their nightgowns changed to outdoors on the winter fjords with the girls in winter gear. He put the ordinary memories back in Anna's head.

"She will be okay." Grand Pabbie said. The Guardians breathed a sigh of relief. "But she won't remember her best friend's powers."

"I suppose it's for the best." Merida said.

"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow." As Grand Pabbie spoke, he conducted the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes. "There is beauty in your magic, but also great danger."

"Your powers are different from the Guardians' powers." Grand Pabbie said. "Guardians gain control of their powers as soon as they gain their powers. You, on the other hand, must learn to control your powers." The snowflakes turned to sharp spikes. In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack Elsa. "Pitch Black is gone, but fear is not. Fear never disappears. It will be your enemy."

Elsa gasped and buried her face in Jack's chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "No. We'll protect her. She'll learn to control it, I'm sure."

"Until then, we'll lock the castle gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone who isn't a Guardian, including her best friend."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**The next day…**_

Anna skipped to the window of her bedroom. Her face lit up at the sight of the snow.

She knocked on the door of her best friend's room.

_Do you want to build a snowman? _Anna sang. _Come on, let's go out and play._

Anna peeked under the door. _I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away._

Inside her room, Anna played with two dolls. One looked like her, and the other looked like Elsa. _We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why._

Anna peeked through the key hole. _Do you want to build a snowman? _

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_, Anna called through the key hole.

Elsa's voice came from the other side of the door, ″Go away, Anna.″

_Okay, bye_, a heartbroken Anna sang.

_**Inside Elsa's bedroom…**_

Elsa sat at the window, looking out longingly. Suddenly, her icy hands froze the windowsill. She went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of leather gloves and slipped them on her hands.

She repeated her mantra in her head. _Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show._

_**One year later…**_

The now 9 year old Anna knocked on the door of her 9 year old best friend's bedroom. _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Anna rode a bicycle built for two in the hall by standing on the back seat.

_Or ride our bike around the hall?_

_I think some company is overdue._

Anna ran around the portrait room, gaining momentum to flip over the arm of the couch.

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls._

Anna landed on the cushions with a plop_. She looked _up at the painting above her of the courageous Joan of Arc. Joan wasn't a Guardian, but she was legendary.″Hang in there, Joan.″

_**Inside the empty library…**_

_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms._

Anna lay at the base of the Grandfather clock, playing with her braids, bored out of her mind. _Just watching the hours tick by._

Anna's eyes followed the clock's pendulum. ″Tick tock, tick tock.″

A now 12 year old Elsa paced around her room in a panic. The entire wall was frozen behind her. ″I'm scared. It's getting stronger.″

Jack suddenly appeared at her windowsill. He opened the window and stepped inside the room.

″Getting upset will only make it worse.″ Jack went to hug Elsa.

She recoiled. ″No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you.″

In alarmed sadness, Jack went back to the window. He jumped off the windowsill and flew away on his staff. Elsa closed the window.

~Line break~

Anna, now a teenager, slid past Elsa's room without stopping. She met her parents in their room.

″Do you really have to go?″

″Yes, Anna.″ Hiccup said. ″Your mother and I have been off duty for far too long. It's time for us to go back to being Guardians.″

″But…can't you stay here and still be Guardians?″ Anna asked. ″North stays in his workshop until Christmas. Aster stays in his warden until Easter. Why do you have to leave?″

″It's different for us, Anna. We're not allowed to stay in one place for a long time.″ Merida said.

″It takes a long time to spread a Season.″ Hiccup explained. ″It takes a day to spread a Season in one country. Imagine how long it takes to spread a Season around the world! We're always on the move.″

″Will you ever come back?″ Anna asked sadly.

Hiccup shook his head. ″I'm sorry, but no.″

″But we'll always be with you.″ Merida placed her hand above her daughter's heart. ″Right there.″

″I know.″ Anna said sadly. She hugged her parents. ″I love you.″

″We love you too, Anna.″ Merida said before she left the castle with her husband.

~Line break~

″Do you really have to go?″

″Yes, Elsa.″ Jack said. ″Your mother and I have been off duty for far too long. It's time for us to go back to being Guardians.″

″But…can't you stay here and still be Guardians?″ Elsa asked. ″North stays in his workshop until Christmas. Aster stays in his warden until Easter. Why do you have to leave?″

″It's different for us, Elsa. We're not allowed to stay in one place for a long time.″ Jack said.

″It takes a long time to spread a Season.″ Rapunzel explained. ″It takes a day to spread a Season in one country. Imagine how long it takes to spread a Season around the world! We're always on the move.″

″Will you ever come back?″ Anna asked sadly.

Jack shook his head. ″I'm sorry, but no.″

″But we'll always be with you.″ Rapunzel said.

″I know.″ Elsa said sadly. She curtsied in front of her parents formally, not touching them. ″I love you.″

″We love you too, Elsa.″ Jack said before leaving the castle with his wife.

~Line break~

_**The next day…**_

Ships pulled up to the docks, and guests piled out.

″Welcome to Arendelle!″ The dock master yelled.

A boy tried to get away as his mother tried to stuff him in his bunad jacket. ″Why do I have to wear this?″

″Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!″ The mother exclaimed.

″That's not my fault.″ The boy said.

They passed the May Pole being raised and a grown up Kristoff chatting with his reindeer Sven. Sven hopped around excitedly like a dog and nuzzled his owner's chest.

″What do you want, Sven?″

Kristoff leaned in and spoke for Sven. ″Give me a snack.″

″What's the magic word?″

″Please!″ Kristoff, as Sven, said.

Kristoff pulled a carrot out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Sven. Sven tried to bite the whole thing. ″Hey, hey, hey! Share!″

Sven took a smaller bite. Kristoff then had a bite himself, not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.

Persi and Aggie, a super-excited couple, rush towards the castle.

″I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!″

″And for a whole day!″ Aggie exclaimed. ″Faster, Persi!″

They passed a tiny but menacing Duke, who wore taps on his shoes to ″enhance″ his presence. Two thug guards followed close behind him.

″Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches.″ the duke caught himself. ″Did I just say that out loud?″

An Irish man and a Spanish dignitary walk down the bridge towards the castle gates.

″Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess.″ The Irishmen said. Elsa was the queen, and her best friend was the princess. ″I bet they're absolutely lovely.″

″I bet they are beautiful.″ The Spanish dignitary agreed.

An 18 year old Anna burst out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. She finished pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparations, she couldn't help but sing.

_The window is open!_

_So's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore._

_Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates?_

Anna slid along the floor of the ballroom in her socks. _For years I have roamed these empty halls._

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally, they're opening up the gates!_

Anna shook hands with a suit of armor. It broke. She hid the evidence.

_There'll be real, actual people!_

_It'll be totally strange._

_But wow! I am so ready for this change!_

Anna came to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's pulley. She raised herself up to see the ships arriving.

_For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light._

_For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night._

Anna walked through the garden and followed a family of geese.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone._

_'cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._

″I can't wait to meet everyone.″ Anna said. She gasped. ″What if I meet THE ONE?″

Anna twisted herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She acted like she looked gorgeous, but she looked ridiculous.

_Tonight, imagine me, gown and all-_ _fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace._

She noticed the bust of a man across the room. She looked at it, googly-eyed. _I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair._

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_ Anna sang through a mouthful of chocolate.

Anna grabbed the bust of the man and spun it around. _But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far._

The bust went flying and landed on the top of the cake. Anna burst into the portrait room, bounced on the furniture, and interacted with the paintings.

_For the first time in forever,_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun._

_For the first time in forever,I could be noticed by someone._

_And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance._

_But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!_

Inside her room, a poised 18 year old Elsa watched out the window as the coronation guests arrived.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be._

Elsa moved to a painting of her father's coronation as one of the joint rulers of Arendelle. She took off her gloves and mimicked the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.

_Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move, and everyone will know._

The candlestick and ornament iced over. Elsa gasped and slammed them back down onto the table.

_But it's only for today, _she sang, trying to reassure herself.

_It's only for today!_ An excited Anna sang.

_It's agony to wait_, a nervous Elsa sang.

_It's agony to wait! _An excited Anna sang.

_Tell the guards to open up the gate, _a nervous Elsa sang.

_The gate!_ An excited Anna sang.

_For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! _Anna sang.

_Don't let them i_n. _Don't let them see_, Elsa sang. _Be the good girl you always have to be._

_A chance to leave my best friend's world_, Anna sang. _A chance to find true love!_

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know_, Elsa sang.

Anna hurried over the bridge and into the village square.

_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!_

'_Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!_

It was in that moment that Anna slammed right into the breast of a horse.

She fell back and landed in a small wooden boat. It tipped off the dock and she went overboard. But just then, the horse slammed its hoof into the boat and steadied it.

"Hey!" A frustrated Anna said.

"I'm so sorry." The rider said to Anna. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay." Anna said.

"Are you sure?" The rider asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going." Anna said. "But I'm okay."

The rider hopped down from his horse and stepped into the boat.

"I'm great, actually." Anna said.

"Oh, thank goodness." He offered her a hand and their eyes met. _Instant chemistry._

He helped Anna to her feet and bowed. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna curtseying. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess? My Lady." He dropped to his knees, head bowed. The horse bowed too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat. The boat tipped, and Hans tumbled on top of Anna. _Awkward._

"Hi...again." The horse slammed his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna and Hans tumbled the other way. Anna landed on top of him.

"Oh boy." Hans said.

Anna began to stammer, "Ha. This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Hans got to his feet and helped Anna up again. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after."

"No. No, no. It's fine." Anna said. "It wouldn't be fine if you hit my best friend Queen Elsa, however. That would be- yesh!"

Anna patted the horse. "Hello."

"But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans gave an amused smile. Anna smiled back.

The bells rang. "The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go." Anna waved to Hans. "Bye!"

As she rushed off, Hans waved back. The horse waved too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

"Oh no." The boat fell, with Hans in it. It landed upside down with a loud splashes. Hans rose it up off of him, gasping for air.

_**At the church chapel…**_

Elsa stood at the altar. Anna stood off to one side. She peeked out to the audience. Hans waved at her from the pews. He had changed his clothes.

The crown was placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and an orb were presented to her on a pillow. She slowly reached for them, but the bishop cut her off. "Your majesty, the gloves."

Elsa hesitated. She gave a nervous breath and then removed her gloves and placed them on the pillow. Her hands shook as she took the orb and scepter. She then turned to the crowd.

The bishop spoke in old Norse, then returned to English. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd echoed.

The scepter and orb started to freeze over. Just in time, Elsa managed to put them back down on the pillow before anyone noticed the ice. She picked up her gloves and slipped them on.

Springy music filled the Great Hall. Guests danced, ate, and laughed. A trumpet sounded. "Ladies and gentlemen, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa entered, poised, and looking surprisingly content. She stood under a formal awning.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna ran into the room and waved awkwardly. She stood right next to her best friend.

"Hi." Elsa said.

"Hi." Anna said.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said.

"You look even more beautiful." Anna said.

"Thank you." Elsa said. She and Anna looked out at the celebration. "So, this is what a party looks like?

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa questioned. She and Anna both closed their eyes and inhaled.

"Chocolate." Elsa and Anna said together. Their eyes popped open, and they laughed.

Elsa looked back out at the party. Anna looked at Elsa. She wanted to say so much, but she couldn't think of where to start. Just as she was about to open her mouth, the bishop interrupted her and spoke to Elsa. "Your Majesty, the Duke of Weselton."

The Duke bowed to Elsa. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

"Thank you." Elsa said. "Only…I don't dance."

"But my best friend does." Before Anna could protest, the Duke led her out onto the dance floor.

The Duke was a horrible dancer. He kept stepping on Anna's feet. Elsa tried to hold in her laughter as her best friend continued to send her "help me" looks.

"It's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place?" The Duke asked Anna. He got in her face, suspicious. "Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

"No." Anna said.

Anna limped back to her best friend moments later.

"Well, he was sprightly." Elsa said.

Anna rubbed her sore feet. "Especially for a man in heels."

"Are you okay?" Elsa looked at her best friend in concern.

"I've never been better." Anna said. She smiled. "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too." Elsa said sincerely. She stiffened and turned away. "But it can't."

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"It just can't." Elsa replied.

Anna's smiled left her face.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna walked away, trying not to get emotional. Elsa watched her go, saddened.

Moving through the crowd, Anna got bumped by a bowing man's butt. She fell, and just before she hit the floor, Hans caught her. He smiled. "Glad I caught you."

"Hans." Anna smiled. He smoothly set his drink down on a passing tray and lifted her up, leading her in a romantic dance.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna and Hans strolled through the castle doors and walked out into the rose gardens. Hans noticed her white streak. "What's this?"

"I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Anna said.

"I like it." Hans said.

That night, on the balcony, Anna taught Hans how to eat krumkake. "Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." They both laughed as the krumkake crumbled in his face. "Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years." Hans said.

"That's horrible." Anna said. "I kind of feel the same way with Elsa. "We were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out." Hans took Anna's hand. He leaned in close.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

Hans smiled. "I love crazy."

They launched into a musical number.

Anna:

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face._

_And then suddenly I bump into you._

"I was thinking the same thing." Hans said. "Because like…"

Hans:

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place._

_And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue. _

Anna:

_But with you_

Hans:

_But with you, I found my place_

Anna:

_I see your face_

Both:

_And it's nothing like I've seen ever seen before._

They jumped to the neighbouring balcony and entered a door. They came out on top of one of the castle's towers.

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

They slid across an empty hallway in their socks.

_Love is an open door!_

Anna:

_With you!_

Hans:

_With you!_

Anna:

_With you!_

Hans:

_With you!_

Both:

_Love is an open door!_

They hopped up on the castle roof and watched a shooting star.

Hans:

_I mean it's crazy._

Anna:

_What?_

Hans:

_We finish each other's…_

Anna:

_Sandwiches!_

Hans:

_That's what I was gonna say!_

They slid down the back of the roof out of sight. Then they strutted along a bridge ledge.

Anna:

_I've never met someone_

Both:

_So much like me._

They began imitating the mechanical figures on the clock tower.

_Our mental synchronization can have just one explanation._

_You and I were just meant to be._

Anna and Hans danced on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing shadows across the sails of the ships in the docks.

Anna:

_Say goodbye_

Hans:

_Say goodbye_

Both:

_To the pain of the past._

_We don't have to feel it anymore._

Anna and Hans played hide and seek amongst the stable doors.

_Love is an open door!_

They climbed to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom. Anna rose up her hands to frame the moon. Hans put his hands on top of hers. Together their hands formed a heart.

_Life can be so much more!_

Anna:

_With you!_

Hans:

_With you!_

Anna:

_With you!_

Hans:

_With you!_

Both:

_Love is an open door!_

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans asked. "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something crazier?" A smile was on Anna's face. "Yes."

_**Inside the ballroom…**_

Anna pushed through the crowd towards her best friend, Hans in tow. "Oops! Pardon me! Sorry! Can we just get around you there! Thank you! Oh, there she is! Elsa!"

Elsa turned to her best friend. Anna curtsied. "I mean, my Queen. I present to you Prince Hans of the Souther Isles."

Hans bowed. "Your Majesty."

Elsa gave a polite curtsey.

"Since I don't have any siblings and you're my sister in all but blood, it would mean so much to me if you gave your blessing." Anna said.

Elsa looked confused. "For what?"

"Our marriage!" Anna and Hans said at the same time.

"Marriage?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed.

″I'm sorry, I'm confused.″ Elsa said.

″Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We`ll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-wait.″ Anna turned to Hans. ″Would we live here?″

″Here?″ Elsa questioned.

″Absolutely!″ Hans exclaimed.

″Anna…″ Elsa trailed off.

″Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! We have plenty of room!″ Anna exclaimed.

″What? No, no, no, no. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married.″ Elsa said.

″Wait, what?″ Anna questioned.

″May I talk to you, please?″ Elsa asked Anna. ″Alone?″

Anna caught a glimpse of Hans` worried face and hooked arms with him. ″No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us.″

″Fine.″ Elsa said. ″You can't marry a man you just met.″

″You can if it's true love.″ Anna said.

″What do you know about love?″ Elsa asked.

″More than you. All you know is how to shut people out.″ Anna replied.

″You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no.″ Elsa said. ″Now, excuse me.″

″Your Majesty, if I may ease your-″

Flustered, Elsa said, ″No, you may not. And I-I think you should go.″

Elsa walked away. She passed the Royal Handler. ″The party is over. Close the gates.″

″What? Elsa, no. No, wait!″ Anna grabbed her best friends gloved hand. She pulled off Elsa's glove.

Elsa gasped and spun around, reaching for the glove in panic. ″Give me my glove!″

Anna held the glove away from Elsa. ″Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore.″

Elsa was fighting tears. ″Then leave.″

It was too much for her, seeing the hurt face of her best friend. She turned and began to rush away.

″What did I ever do to you?!″ Everyone was watching Anna and her best friend.

″Enough, Anna.″

Anna ignored Elsa. ″No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!″

″I said, enough!″ Ice shot from Elsa's hand, spikes going across the floor. The guests cried out in shock, backing away.

The Duke ducked behind his men. ″Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here.″

″Elsa?″ Anna said, but it was too late. She had already rushed out of the room.

~Line break~

Elsa bursts out of the castle door.

The crowd cheered. ″There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa, come drink with us.″

Elsa ducked through the crowd, holding her bare hand. Various people reached out to her, and she backed into the water fountain. It froze at her touch.

Gasps of shock and fear swept over the crowd.

The Duke and the thugs come out the door.

″There she is! Stop her!″

″Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!″ Magic accidentally shot from Elsa`s hands and turned the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fell.

″Monster! Monster!″ The Duke exclaimed.

The crowd panicked. A snowstorm began to form. Elsa fled. Anna ran out of the castle doors, carrying the glove, with Hans right behind her. ″Elsa!″

Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline froze under her feet. Anna called to her from the gates. ″Elsa! Wait, please!″

Elsa glanced back at Anna, but turned away. She tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly. She broke into a run, the water freezing over with each step.

″Elsa stop!″ Anna rushed out onto the fjord. She slipped and fell.

″Anna!″ Hans rushed to Anna's side.

Elsa reached the far shore. She didn't look back. She just srambled into the mountains.

″No.″ Anna said in sadness.

″Look…the fjord.″ A shocked Hans said.

The ice spread out until the entire fjord was frozen, locking the ships in place.

~Line break

Snow fell as Hans and Anna moved through the panicking crowd. ″Snow? It's...snow...in July.″

″Are you all right?″ Hans asked Anna. She shook her head.

″Did you know about this?″ Once again, Anna shook her head.

″Nearby, the Duke fluttered about in fright. Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!″

The Duke turned to his thugs. ″You have to go after her.″

Anna rushed up to the Duke. ″Wait, no!″

The Duke hid behind his thugs and pointed out at Anna. ″You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster like your best friend?″

″I'm not a monster.″ Anna said. ″And neither is Elsa.″

There were simultaneous protests from the Duke and Hans.

″She nearly killed me.″

″You slipped on ice.″

″Her ice!″

″It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this.″ Anna said. ″Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her.″

″No, you can't.″ Hans protested. ″It`s too dangerous!″

″Elsa's my best friend.″ Anna said. ″She would never hurt me.″

″Take care of things here.″ Anna said to Hans.

″On my honor.″ Hans said in response.

Anna rushed towards her bedroom.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna changed into a dark blue tunic with a dark brown fur vest over it, a pair of tan pants made of thick material, and a pair of dark brown fur boots. She took her hair out of its bun. She put her hair in a braid at the back of her head and she tied the braid with a black leather band.

Anna rushed to the dragon training academy. She opened a door, and a female Deadly Nadder came out, rushing towards her.

″Easy, easy girl.″ Anna put a hand forward, attempting to soothe the dragon. ″I'm not going to hurt you.″

The dragon growled and let out a blast of fire. Anna rolled out of the way and pressed herself against a wall.

_How the bloody hell does dad do this?_ She thought.

Anna got back out in the open and stepped in front of the dragon. Its eyes focused on her as she raised both of her hands at once. ″Look. No weapons.″

The dragon snorted and stood still in one spot. Anna carefully extended her hand towards the dragon. She closed her eyes and reached closer. No growl was heard from the dragon. Anna opened her eyes and found her hand on the dragon's snout, with the dragon looking at her almost fondly.

Anna withdrew her hand, and the dragon slowly pulled her head away.

″I did it!″ Anna let out a whoop of excitement. ″I trained a dragon!″

″All right.″ Anna looked at her new pet dragon. ″Let's give you a name.″

″How about Sapphire?″

The dragon snorted in disgust.

″Okay then…how about Thorn?″

The dragon gurgled in agreement.

″All right.″ Anna pet the snout of her new pet dragon. ″Thorn it is, then.″

~Line break~

Anna rushed towards the blacksmith shop where Claude made various things for the Arendelle citizens, with Thorn running straight behind her.

″Stay here.″ Anna said to Thorn. The dragon snorted in protest. _Huh, she's already getting protective._ ″I'll be fine. I promise. Claude is no danger to me.″

Anna opened the door. Claude looked up at her from where he was making a horseshoe. Claude was a tall and muscular man with shaggy black hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. ″Ah, Princess Anna! What can I do for you?″

″I just trained a Deadly Nadder. I need you to make a saddle like my father has for Toothless.″ Anna said. ″Elsa is missing, and I'm going to go find her.″

Claude paused from making the horseshoe and browsed through the shelves. Eventually he found materials for a saddle and made one. He handed it to Anna. ″Here you go.″

″Thank you Claude.″ Anna curtsied and walked out of the shop. She put the saddle on Thorn's back. It fit perfectly.

Anna swung up onto her dragon's back. ″Let's fly.″

Thorn slowly got her wings going and then jumped, getting into the air. Arendelle looked tiny below them. It was exhilarating, being on the back of a dragon. ″This is amazing!″ Anna yelled happily. ″Now I know why dad loves it so much!″

~Line break~

Well above the snow-line, Elsa climbed the highest peak. She looked around, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well, now they know!_

Elsa tossed her glove over the edge of the summit and let the magic sprout from her fingers.

_Let it go. Let it go._

_Can't hold it back anymore._

Elsa created a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna when they were children.

_Let it go. Let it go._

_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care what they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa let her cape fly back into the wind.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._

_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me...I'm free!_

Elsa created ice steps and climbed them.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry._

_Here I stand and here I'll stay._

Elsa slammed her foot down and formed a giant snowflake.

_Let the storm rage on…_

In a flurry of creative release, Elsa raised the snowflake on ice beams, built walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around._

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast._

Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removed her crown from her head and threw it over the summit.

_I'm never going back. The past is in the past!_

Elsa let down her bun and her hair fell into a side braid. She used her magic to transform her ball gown and cloak into a turquoise dress with thin sleeves and a long blue transparent shawl with sparkling snowflakes decorating it behind her. Then she balled her fists together and released all of the power she had to finish her masterpiece.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

The sun rose. Elsa strutted out onto a balcony and into the light.

_That perfect girl is gone._

_Here I stand in the light of day._

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa turned and slammed her ice palace door shut.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**The next day…**_

The sky had suddenly become bloody freezing. Anna shivered as Thorn flapped her wings. She leaned over the side of the saddle and shouted at the ground. ″Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your best friend who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault.″

″I think we'll have a better chance of finding her on foot.″ Anna said. Thorn gurgled in confirmation and began her descent.

_**That night…**_

Anna struggled through a wooded area.

″Of course, none of this would have happened if Elsa had just told me her secret...ha...she's a stinker.″

A branch of a nearby tree snapped off. Thorn flew up out of the way but Anna didn't have enough time to hoist herself up onto her dragon, so the tree hit her back and she fell forward, landing face- first in the snow.

Anna grabbed onto a branch of a leaning conifer, tried to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snapped upright and released all its snow onto her. Anna groaned. ″Seriously?″

The Northern Lights shone brightly as Anna struggled to climb a hill, out of breath. Finally she reached the top.

″Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm -″

She saw smoke rising in the distance. ″Fire! WHOA!″

Anna went tumbling down the hill. She landed with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom. ″Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!″

Thorn flew towards Anna. When she reached her, the dragon let out a blast of fire. She stretched a paw outright and Anna sat on it. They both huddled closer to the fire.

″I think we should go find shelter.″ Anna said. Thorn gurgled in agreement.

~Line break~

Anna shuffled up to a building and stable, practically frozen stiff. She shook the snow off a sign.

″Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. Ooh, and sauna!″

Thorn let out a snort that resembled a scoff. It was as if she was saying, ″what do you need that for? You've got a pet fire-breathing dragon!″

″This will warm us both up.″ Anna said. ″Now come on.″

Anna stepped cautiously through the door, which hit her frozen butt and knocked her in the center of the shop.

″Hoo, hoo.″

Anna turned to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip.

″Hi there! My name`s Oaken.″ The man grinned. ″We`re having a big summer blow out! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention. Do you need to buy anything?″

″Uh, no thanks.″ Anna said. ″My dragon and I just need a spot to stay warm.″

″By any chance, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?″ Anna asked Oaken.

″The only one crazy enough to go out in this storm is you, dear.″ Oaken said. ″Well, you and your Deadly Nadder.″

The front door suddenly blew open and in walked an ice-covered Kristoff.

″And this fellow…″ Oaken trailed off. ″Hoo, hoo. Big summer blow out.″

Kristoff walked right up to Anna and got in her face. ″Carrots.″

Anna looked confused. ″Huh?″

″Behind you.″

″Sorry.″ Anna moved out of Kristoff's way. He grabbed a bunch of carrots, tossed them on the counter, then moved through the place, gathering other supplies.

Oaken looked at Kristoff. ″A real howler in July, yah? Where could it be coming from?″

″The North Mountain.″ Kristoff brought supplies to the counter.

Oaken counted on his fingertips. ″That'll be forty.″

″Forty? No, ten.″

″Oh dear, that's no good.″ Oaken said to Kristoff. ″You see, these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem.″

″You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living.″ Kristoff motioned out the window to his snow covered sled with ice on it.

″Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really…″

Kristoff shot Anna an annoyed look. ″Ahem. That's unfortunate.″

″Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo, hoo! Hi, family.″

Kristoff and Anna turned to see a naked family waving through the window of the steaming sauna.

″Ten's all I got. Help me out.″

Oaken isolated the carrots. ″Ten will get you this and no more.″

Anna turned to the seething Kristoff. ″Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?″

Kristoff pulled down his scarf and gave Anna a firm answer. ″Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here.″

Oaken stood up, revealing his seven-foot stature. ″What did you call me?″

Oaken stomped out the door, carrying Kristoff with one arm.

″Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!″ Oaken threw Kristoff, who face-planted in the snow.

″Bye, bye.″ Oaken slammed the door.

Kristoff stood up. Sven cantered over to him and nudged him, expectantly.

″No Sven, I didn't get your carrots.″

Sven huffed in his face. Kristoff turned away and saw something. He pointed to a dilapidated barn. ″But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free.″

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kristoff, now unfrozen, relaxed on a bed of hay, playing his lute and singing to (and for) Sven.

_Reindeers are better than people._

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

Kristoff (as Sven):

_Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you._

_Every one of em's bad, except you._

″Oh, thanks buddy.″

_But people smell better than reindeers._

_Sven, don't you think I'm right?_

(As Sven):

_That's once again true, for all except you._

(As Kristoff):

″You got me. Let's call it a night.″

(As Sven):

″Good night.″

(As Kristoff)

″Don't let the frostbite bite.″

Anna entered the barn. ″Nice duet.″

Kristoff sat up with a start. After seeing who entered the barn, he relaxed. ″Oh, it's just you. What do you want?″

″I want you to take me up the North Mountain.″ Anna said.

″I don't take people places.″ Kristoff lay back down and closed his eyes.

″Let me rephrase that...″

A sack landed in Kristoff`s lap. ″UMPH!″

″Take me up the North Mountain, please.″ Anna said.

Kristoff eyed Anna. ″What's in it for me?″

″You see that sack? There are carrots inside it.″ Anna said. ″Oh, and I know how to stop this winter.″

″We leave at dawn.″ Kristoff lay back down, pulling his hat over his eyes.

Anna lifted the hat. ″No. We leave now.″

_**That night…**_

Kristoff stood outside the barn with Sven. Sven was hooked to a sleigh. Anna came out with Thorn in tow.

″Wanna race?″ Kristoff asked Anna as she climbed up in Thorn's saddle.

Anna raised an eyebrow. ″You want to race a dragon on a reindeer?″

″You haven't met a reindeer like Sven.″ Kristoff urged Sven up a narrow cliff. The reindeer ran as fast as he could.

″Come on girl, let's show them what we got.″ Thorn slowly got her wings going and then jumped, getting into the air.

Anna and Thorn could see Sven and Kristoff below them, running through the trees. Thorn whizzed above them and spun and twirled in the air. She angled her wings downward and then hit the ground in front of Sven. Kristoff halted his reindeer.

Anna smirked. ″I win.″

″You cheated!″ Kristoff exclaimed. ″You were supposed to stay on the ground.″

Anna was still smirking. ″You never said that flying was not allowed.″

~Line break~

Anna and Thorn decided to travel on foot. Kristoff struck up a conversation with Anna. ″So tell me, what made your best friend the Queen go all ice-crazy?″

″Oh well, it was all my fault.″ Anna said. ″I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage.″

″Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?″ Kristoff asked.

″Yeah.″ Anna said. ″Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove…″

″Hang on.″ Kristoff said. ″You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?! Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?″

″They're not your average parents.″ Anna said. ″Also, Hans is not a stranger.″

″Oh yeah? What's his last name?″

″Of-the-Southern-Isles?″

″What's his favorite food?″

″Sandwiches.″

″Best friend's name?″

″Probably John.″

″Eye color?″

″Dreamy.″

″Foot size?″

″Foot size doesn't matter.″

″Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?″

″Picks his nose?″

″And eats it.″

″Excuse me, sir. He's a prince.″

″All men do it.″

″Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love.″

″Doesn't sound like true love.″

″Are you some sort of love expert?″

″No. But I have friends who are.″

″You have friends who are love experts...I'm not buying it.″

Sven's ears perked up in alarm.

″Stop talking.″

″No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-″

Kristoff clamped his hand over Anna's mouth. ″I mean it. SHHH.″

Kristoff stood and looked into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he held up his lantern. Its light reflected, revealing several eyes. ″Bloody hell…wolves.″

Flashes of white darted through the woods. Thorn sent spikes flying at them, but they just kept coming.

"What do we do?" Anna asked Kristoff. "For some reason those wolves are not scared of a Deadly Nadder's spikes!"

"I've got this." Kristoff hopped onto the back of his sled and grabbed a torch. He lit the torch. "You just…get on your dragon and fly away."

"But I wanna help!" Anna protested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

Anna got on the sled with Kristoff and Thorn hovered above them.

"Excuse me?!" Anna protested. "I trained a dragon! _ Clearly_ I have good judgement."

"You are confusing judgement with skill. Everyone has skills, but judgement is a special gift. Which you clearly _don't_ have."

A wolf jumped at them, but Kristoff kicked it off.

"I mean, who marries a man she just met?"

Anna grabbed the lute and swung it right at Kristoff's head. "It's true love!"

Kristoff screamed as she swung the lute past him and knocked a wolf away.

"Whoa." Kristoff said in shock.

Just then Kristoff was yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch went flying. Anna caught it, shocked. "Christopher!"

Kristoff grabbed onto a lose rope hanging from the back of the sled and held on for dear life as he was dragged behind. "It's Kristoff!"

A wolf jumped on Kristoff's back. "AH!"

Anna used the torch to light a blanket on fire. "Duck!"

Kristoff ducked as Anna threw the flaming blanket right at him. The blanket hit the wolves. They tumbled off Kristoff.

"You almost set me on fire!"

Thorn grabbed Kristoff by the jacket with her claws and put him back on the sled.

"But I didn't." Anna said.

Sven cried out. There was a massive gorge ahead of them. Thorn flew beside the sled and Anna grabbed a satchel before heading to the back of the sled. Thorn sailed above her, and Anna threw the satchel to her dragon. The single strap caught on the horn in the centre of her head.

Thorn moved to the side a little ways and Anna jumped up. A huge gust of wind made her sail up in the air quite a ways, and Kristoff couldn't help but cringe. Anna lay on her stomach and stuck her arms out like wings and propelled herself towards Thorn's right wing, which was directly above her. She grabbed onto Thorn's right wing with one hand and turned her body to the perfect angle to allow her to swing herself up into the saddle.

Kristoff's cringe changed to an expression that said he was impressed with what Anna just did. He got up onto Sven's back. "Get ready to jump, Sven."

Sven jumped the gorge with Kristoff on his back. The sled went flying behind them. Thorn and Sven landed safely on the other side of the gorge.

Kristoff got off Sven and looked down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

″But I just paid it off.″

″I'll replace your sled and everything in it.″ Anna said to Kristoff, getting off Thorn's back.

Kristoff groaned.

″And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore.″

As Anna walked off sadly, followed by Thorn, Kristoff began throwing voices, as himself and as Sven.

(As himself)

″Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again.″

(As Sven)

″But she'll die on her own.″

(As himself)

″I can live with that.″

(As Sven)

″But you won't get your new sled if she's dead.″

Kristoff looked at his reindeer. ″You know, sometimes I really don't like you.″

Kristoff and Sven went running after Anna. ″Hold up. We're coming!″

Kristoff, Sven and Anna walked on a narrow rim of a mountain.

_**The next day…**_

As they stepped out of the thick trees at the end of the mountain forest clearing, Anna caught sight of something far below. ″Arendelle.″

″It's completely frozen.″ Kristoff said.

″But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it.″

″Will she?″ Kristoff questioned.

″Yeah.″ Anna replied, slightly doubtfully.

″Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?″ Anna pointed straight ahead.

″More like this way.″ Kristoff pointed her finger up towards a mighty, perilous mountain.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven walked beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glistened like Christmas lights. Sven knocked them with his antlers. They tinkled like chimes.

″I never knew winter could be so beautiful.″ Anna said.

Suddenly, a voice came in from nowhere. ″Yeah...it really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know…how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse...″

Anna and Kristoff looked around for the source of the rambling. Kristoff looked at Thorn, as if to say, ″Can you talk?″

Thorn made a snort that resembled a scoff, as if to say, ″Of course not! Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?″

A nose-less snowman, Olaf, wondered up behind them. ″How 'bout yellow...no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrr…no go.″

Olaf stopped between Kristoff and Anna. They looked down at him. _How did he get there?_

Olaf suddenly looked up at Anna. ″Am I right?″

Anna screamed. Reflexes took over and she kicked Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms. ″Hi!″

″You're creepy.″ Kristoff tossed the head back to Anna and they commenced a game of hot potato while Olaf protested, ″hey, stop that!″

″Oh, I'm so sorry.″ A suddenly sympathetic Anna said to Olaf.

She looked at his face. ″Something's missing.″

Anna took a carrot of the sack and stuck it where his nose should be. ″There! Perfect!″

Olaf brightened. ″Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!″

Olaf cleared his throat. ″Now, on with the introductions.″

He opened his arms out wide. ″Hi everyone. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs.″

That triggered a memory, but Anna had trouble placing it. ″That's right! Olaf! Queen Elsa built you, didn't she?″

″She sure did!″ Olaf grinned.

Olaf looked at Anna in confusion. ″How does a commoner like you know the Queen?″

″I'm Elsa's best friend, Princess Anna.″

Olaf immediately apologized, thinking he had just insulted her. ″I am so sorry! I did not mean to insult you!″

″It's all right; I didn't take it as an insult!″ Anna chuckled. ″The clothes I have on aren't what a princess would wear. It's no wonder you mistook me for a commoner.″

Olaf glanced at Thorn. ″Who's the overgrown lizard?″

Thorn let out a growl, as if to say, ″I am _not_ an overgrown lizard!″

″That's Thorn.″ Anna said. ″And she is not an overgrown lizard. She's my pet dragon.″

″Okay.″ Olaf glanced at Sven. ″Who's the funky-looking donkey?″

″That's Sven.″ Kristoff said. ″He's a reindeer.″

Olaf glanced at Kristoff. ″And you are?″

″Kristoff. Sven's my pet.″

Sven tried to bite Olaf's nose.

″Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose.″ Olaf gushed. ″I like you too!″

″Olaf, do you know where Elsa is?″ Anna asked.

″Yeah. Why?″

A curious Kristoff took one of Olaf's twig arms off, studying it. It seemed to be moving in sync with his other arm. ″Fascinating…″

″Do you think you could show us the way?″ Anna asked.

″Yeah. Why?″

Kristoff bent the arm. ″How does this work?″

Olaf's dismembered arm slapped Kristoff across the face. ″Stop it, Kristoff! I'm trying to focus here!″

Olaf looked at Anna. ″Yeah. Why?″

″We need Elsa to bring back summer.″ Anna said.

Olaf looked shocked. ″Summer?″

Olaf sunk into wistfulness. ″Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot!″

″Really?″ Kristoff raised an eyebrow. ″I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.″

″Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come.″

_**Olaf's fantasy world- perfect summer day…**_

Olaf walked through a grassy meadow with the sun shining behind him. He began to sing.

_Bees'll buzz_

_Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

Olaf now lay in the sand on a beach.

_A drink in my hand_

_My snow up against the burning sand._

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

Olaf was now sailing in a boat. _I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm!_

Olaf floated in the water. All his pieces began to separate. _And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm._

Olaf tumbled on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen. _And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me._ _Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!_

Olaf and a seagull broke out into a tap dance. _Da-da…da-doo. Ah bah- bah- bah- bah bah boo._

Olaf and another snowman drank hot chocolate in a hot tub. _The hot and the cold are both so intense! Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

Olaf tap danced with a bunch of seagulls. _Rat-dad-at-dad- dada-doo!_

Olaf bounded down a grassy hill.

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a…_

Olaf stopped at a puddle. He looked down at it, smiled, and then hopped over it. _HAPPY SNOWMAN!_

Olaf ran with a checkered blanket that he had spread out. He relaxed and stared at the blue sky. _When life gets rough, I like to hold onto my dream of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam!_

Sven, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were having a pinic.

_Oh, the sky will be blue. And you guys will be there too. _

_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!_

_**Back to reality…**_

Olaf let out a high note, _IN SUMMMMMMMMMMMMER!_

Kristoff couldn't help but smirk. ″I'm gonna tell him.″

Anna smacked Kristoff on the shoulder. ″Don't you dare!″

Olaf straightened up and smiled. ″So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!″

Kristoff followed Olaf, Anna, and Thorn, with a look on his face that read, ″why can't we just ask Merida to bring it back? I mean, she _is_ the Guardian of Summer. She'll fix this mess a hell of a lot better than Elsa will!″

Sven followed Kristoff, with a look on his face that read, ″because we don't know where to find her. Uh, duh!″

~Line break~

A layer of solid ice coated everything in Arendelle. People huddled around weak fires. Anxiety ran high amongst the villagers and guests.

Two citizens were fighting over a woodpile.

″No. No. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up.″

″Bark down is drier.″

″Bark up.″

″Bark down.″

″Bark up.″

A little boy sighed. _Shouldn't the Guardians be here to deal with this? After all, it's their duty to protect people! _

Like a light in the dark, Hans moved through the crowd. ″Does anyone need a cloak?″

″Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness.″ An old woman said to Hans.

″The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall.″

Hans handed the stack of cloaks to a guard. ″Here. Pass these out.″

Just then, the Duke approached Hans. ″Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?″

″Princess Anna has given her orders and-″

″And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?″

Hans glared at the Duke. ″Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason.″

The Duke was flabbergasted and offended. ″Treason?!″

″Citizens of Arendelle, may I have your attention, please?″ All eyes went on Hans. ″I, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, am going to go put an end to this winter!″

The citizens cheered.

Hans turned to his men. ″In order to do that, we'll have to find the Queen.″

The thugs nodded in confirmation.

″Be prepared for anything, and when we encounter her, we put an end to this winter. Do you understand?″

The thugs sneered.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Thorn, and Olaf moved through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles faced horizontal.

″So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?″ Kristoff asked Anna.

″Oh, I am gonna talk to my best friend.″ Anna replied confidently.

″_That's _your plan?″ Kristoff could not contain his disbelief. ″My ice business is riding on you talking to your best friend.″

″Yep.″

Kristoff, so stunned by Anna's casual plan, didn't look where he was going and ended up with an ice-spike to the nose. He stopped short, gulped, and then moved carefully around it.

″So you're not at all afraid of her?″

″Why would I be?″

″Yeah.″ An oblivious Olaf said. ″I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever.″

Olaf backed right into an icicle. It ran through his torso. ″Oh, look at that. I've been impaled.″

He let out a laugh.

~Line break~

Anna and Kristoff hit what looked like a dead end. The face of the mountain went straight up.

″What now?″ Kristoff questioned. ″I mean, not all of us have a pet flying reptile.″

″Who said anything about flying?″ Anna questioned.

_**A couple minutes later…**_

″This is ridiculous.″ Kristoff said as he watched Thorn try to climb the cliff's flat face. ″Your dragon is gonna hurt herself. She should just fly up with you on her back, carrying Olaf, and she can clutch Sven's antlers in her claws. And I'll meet you guys up on the other side.″

″I cannot depend on Thorn for every little thing.″ Anna said. She began searching for foot-holds and hand-holds.

″I wouldn't put my foot there.″

Anna looked at Kristoff and huffed. ″Quit distracting me!″

″Or there.″

Anna huffed again.

″How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?″

″Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-″

″I'm not alone….I have friends, remember?″

Anna kicked a foot above her head to catch a foot hold. ″You mean the love experts?″

″Yes, the love experts!″

Anna was stuck. ″Please tell me we're almost there.″

Kristoff smiled, getting a kick out of her. ″Hang on.″

Kristoff pulled the rope from his bag. Just then, Olaf stepped out from behind a rock and waved to him. ″Hey Kristoff? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go.″

Anna and Kristoff glared at Olaf, as if to say, ″why didn't you tell us this before?!″

Thorn flew back down to the ground, where Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff were standing

″Catch!″ Anna dropped off the cliff. Kristoff caught her. ″Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise.″

Anna hopped down and brushed off her clothes. She bounded off, followed by Thorn. Kristoff glanced after her, digging her fearless pluck.

~Line break~

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Thorn, and Olaf approached Elsa's elegant ice palace.

″Whoa.″ Anna said.

″Now that's ice.″ Kristoff was in awe. ″I might cry.″

″Go ahead. I won't judge.″ Anna climbed the steps with Olaf, with Thorn slowly hovering above them. Sven tried to follow. His hooves slipped out. He scrambled but couldn't get traction.

Kristoff ran to help Sven. ″All right, take it easy. I gotcha.″

Kristoff settled Sven back down the stairs and pet him on the head. ″You stay right here, buddy.″

Sven obediently plopped his reindeer butt down and wagged his tail.

Kristoff climbed the stairs, admiring the ice details. ″Flawless.″

Anna arrived at the door. She knocked on it. The sound echoed inside. The ice doors slid open.

Anna went to step in. Kristoff followed. She stopped him. ″You should probably wait out here.″

″What?″ Kristoff protested.

″Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything.″ Anna pointed out.

″But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life.″ Kristoff protested.

″Bye, Kristoff.″ Olaf started to follow Anna.

She stopped him. ″You too, Olaf.″

″Okay.″ Olaf hung his head down sadly.

Thorn stepped towards Anna, but Anna held a hand forward, stopping the Deadly Nadder. ″You too, Thorn.″

Thorn snorted in protest as she sat down beside Sven.

~Line break~

Anna walked into a great foyer. The place was beautiful, but also eerie. ″Elsa? It's me...Anna?!″

Elsa stepped out of the shadows onto a balcony. She saw her best friend and looked to her longingly. ″Anna.″

″Elsa, you look different…it's a good different. And this place is amazing.″

″Thank you.″ Elsa said, both cautiously and politely. I never knew what I was capable of.″

Anna started to climb the stairs. ″I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-″

Elsa backed up away from Anna. On guard, she said, ″No, its okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please.″

″But I just got here!″

″You belong in Arendelle.″

Anna took another step up. ″So do you.″

Elsa backed up more. ″No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.″

″Actually- about that…″

It was in that moment that Olaf came running through the door.

He waved. ″Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.″

″Olaf?″ Elsa looked shocked.

Olaf stopped beside Anna and looked up at Elsa, intimidated.

″You built me.″ Olaf said bashfully. ″You remember that?″

Elsa was astonished. ″And you're alive?″

″Um...I think so?″

Anna kneelt down beside Olaf. ″He's just like the one we built as kids. We were so close. We can be like that again.″

Elsa smiled, but then a memory returned to her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Young Anna is struck by Elsa's powers._

″_Anna!″_

_Young Anna falls unconscious. Young Elsa races to her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

″No, we can't.″ A look of pain crossed Elsa's face.

Elsa turned and headed up the second story steps. ″Goodbye, Anna.″

″Elsa, wait-″

Elsa called out to Anna, ″I'm just trying to protect you.″

Elsa continued to flee. Anna pursued her. ″You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again.″

She began to sing.

_Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

'_Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand._

_We can head down this mountain together._

_You don't have to live in fear._

'_Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here._

They arrived on the top floor, Elsa's main living space.

Elsa turned back to Anna, grateful, but determined. ″Anna…″

Elsa began to sing.

_Please go back home._

_Your life awaits._

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates._

″Yeah, but…″ Anna trailed off.

_I know you mean well!_

_But leave me be._

Elsa opened up the balcony doors.

_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free._

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

Anna:

_Actually, we're not._

Elsa:

_What do you mean you're not?_

Anna:

_I get the feeling you don't know._

Elsa:

_What do I not know? _

Anna:

_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow._

″What?″ Elsa looked past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.

″You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere.″

″Everywhere?″

″It's okay, you can just unfreeze it.″

Elsa was starting to panic. ″I'm nothing like my dad…I can't control my powers. I have no clue how to unfreeze it.″

″I know you can do it.″

Snow started to swirl around the room.

Anna:

`_Cause for the first time in forever_

Elsa:

(panicking)

_Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!_

Anna:

_You don't have to be afraid._

Elsa:

_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

The snow picked up. Anna tried to fight through it.

Anna:

_We can work this out together._

Elsa:

_I can't control the curse!_

Anna:

_We'll reverse the storm you've made._

Elsa:

_Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_

Anna:

_Don't panic._

Elsa:

_There's so much fear!_

Anna:

_We'll make the sun shine bright._

Elsa:

_You're not safe here!_

Anna:

_We can face this thing together..._

A thickening blizzard was beginning to take over the room.

Elsa:

_NO!_

Anna:

_We can change this winter weather, and everything will be..._

Anna's voice disappeared in the storm as Elsa cried out, _I CAN'T!_

Elsa's fear, so strong, sucked the blizzard back into her and then it burst out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake, striking Anna right in the heart. Anna grasped her chest in pain and stumbled back. She fell to her knees. Elsa gasped when she saw her best friend.

Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rushed into the room to Anna's side.

″Anna. Are you okay?″ Kristoff`s voice held concern.

Anna got to her feet. ″I'm okay...I'm fine.″

Elsa looked at Kristoff. ″Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go.″

″No, I know we can figure this out together-″

Desperately, Elsa protested, ″How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me? I'm not like my father! His powers are good and pure, but mine are a curse!″

Kristoff saw spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. He put a protective arm around Anna. ″Anna, I think we should go.″

Anna was close to tears. ″No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa.″

Heartbroken but decisive, Elsa said, ″Yes, you are.″

Elsa waved her arms and built a giant, menacing snowman. He held Anna and Kristoff by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other. He tossed them down the steps. ″Go away.″

The snowman walked up to them and roared, breathing snow all over them. ″And don't come back.″

″Ugh.″ Anna was grossed out by his snow breath. ″We won't.″

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anna was buried up to her shoulders in the soft thick snow. She laughed. ″This is just like a pillow.″

Anna saw Olaf's upper half hanging onto Kristoff's boots, which were sticking out of the snow.

Olaf shook the boots. ″I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!″

Suddenly, Kristoff's head popped up. He spit out snow. ″Those are my legs.″

Olaf's bottom went running by.

″Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt.″

Kristoff grabbed Olaf's head and put it on his body.

″Oh, that feels better.″

Sven walked up and sniffed Olaf's nose.

″Hey, Sven!″

Olaf turned to Anna and Kristoff just as Sven went to bite off his nose. He missed.

″He found us!″

Olaf began speaking to Sven in a funny voice, ″Who's my cute little reindeer?″

″Don't talk to him like that.″ Kristoff went to help Anna, who was stuck in the snow. ″Here.″

He lifted her out easily.

Anna was impressed. ″Whoa! If Vikings were still around, you'd make a fantastic one!″

″You okay?″ Kristoff asked Anna.

She nodded. ″Thank you.″

Their eyes met.

″Um…How's your head?″ Anna touched the spot where he banged his head.

Kristoff winced in pain. ″Ah! Ooh!″

Kristoff, catching himself, waved off the pain with a giggle. ″I mean…its fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull.″

Olaf's head popped up. ″I don't have a skull. Or bones.″

The awkwardness was killing Kristoff. ″So…now what?″

Thorn flew over to the group. She could tell she missed something. She had a look on her face that read, ″someone tell me what just happened.″

Anna began to panic. ″Now what?! Oh, what am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-″

″Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business...″

Kristoff pointed to Anna's hair, which was turning white. ″Worry about your hair! It's turning white…probably because Elsa struck you!″

Kristoff picked Anna up bridal style. ″We need to go get you some help.″

Kristoff swung up onto Thorn's back. He manipulated Anna's legs to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly so that she wouldn't fall off when Thorn began to fly. "Make sure to go slow, Thorn. I've never flown on a dragon before." The dragon gave a gurgle of confirmation.

Thorn slowly got her wings going and then jumped, getting into the air. She made sure to fly slowly so that the running Sven could keep up. Olaf was on Sven's back.

″Hey, where are we going?″ Olaf yelled up to Kristoff.

″To see my friends!″ Kristoff yelled back. ″The love experts! They'll be able to fix this!″

Anna looked at Kristoff. ″How do you know?″

Kristoff looked back at her, remembering the moment he saw the trolls heal her as a child. ″Because I've seen them do it before.″

As they rounded the bend, the sun set and Olaf spoke in one of Sven's ears, ″I like to consider myself a love expert.″

~Line break~

A distraught Elsa paced around her ice palace. She began repeating her mantra. ″Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!″

She heard ice cracking. She stopped and looked award. She had left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grew up the wall, taking over the castle.

_**At the Black Mountains…**_

The Northern Lights were bright. Olaf stared at them in awe as he rode on Sven's back. ″Look, Sven. The sky's awake.″

Anna and Kristoff had gotten off of Thorn. They were walking behind Olaf and Sven. Thorn was following them.

Anna shivered. Kristoff looked at her in concern. ″Are you cold?″

″A little.″

Kristoff reached out, like he might put an arm around her, but decided against it. He looked around as if he didn't know what to do, then he got a thought.

″Wait. Come here.″

He took her hand and pulled her around a bend into a rock-lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dotted the path. He held her hands over one of them.

″Ooh, that's nice.″

Anna and Kristoff continued on the path, walking from vent to vent.

Kristoff took a deep breath. ″So, about my friends…well, they're more like family. When I was a kid, it was just me and Sven…until they took me in.″

Anna, moved, said ″that kind of reminds me of my father. Before he became a Guardian, he was a teenaged Viking. He was an embarrassment to his father,Stoick the Vast, the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. I never got to meet Stoick…or anyone from my dad's past.

Anyway, my dad was too small to wield traditional Viking weapons and therefore unable to kill a dragon like the rest of his village, so he worked as an assistant to Gobber the Belch, a Blacksmith. One night during a dragon raid, he left his indoor post and with a bola sling, he shot down a Night Fury, one of the deadliest and most feared dragons in the skies.

The next day, after many failed attempts, he found the dragon and discovered it was still alive. My dad saw the fear in his eyes and was unable to kill him. When I asked him why, he said ″I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself.″ My dad named the dragon Toothless and began to take care of him. He managed to convince the other Vikings that everything they knew about dragons was wrong, and they never killed another dragon. Instead, they trained them.″

Kristoff had a look of awe on his face. Then he became nervous. He began to ramble. ″I don't wanna scare you, but they can be a little bit inappropriate…and loud…very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine. You'll get it. They mean well.″

Anna touched Kristoff's arm, reassuringly. ″Kristoff, they sound wonderful.″

Kristoff smiled, appreciating her sincerity. ″Okay then...″

Mustering the courage, Kristoff stepped forward and with a wave of the arms announced-″Meet my family.″

As Kristoff and Sven moved through the rocks, waving and greeting, Olaf, Thorn, and Anna stood frozen, dumbfounded.

″He's crazy.″ Olaf whispered to Anna. ″I'll distract them while you run.″

Olaf spoke loud and slow to a rock. ″Hi, Kristoff's family! It's nice to meet you!″

Olaf spoke quietly to Anna. ″Anna, because I love you, I insist you get on Thorn and fly out of here.″

Olaf spoke to the rock. ″I understand you're love experts!″

The rocks were soon revealed to be a group of trolls. A kid troll yelled ″pick me up″, and jumped on Kristoff's arm. Kristoff sank under the weight of him.

Anna exchanged a confused look with her dragon. ″Trolls? Dad told me about trolls, but I thought they would be bigger and uglier than this group.″

All troll eyes turned to Anna.

"He's brought a girl!" Bulda exclaimed.

Suddenly Anna was surrounded by trolls. They body-surfed/rolled Anna over to Kristoff. She fell into his arms. ""What's going on?"

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff said to her.

Bulda climbed on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Anna. She began a thorough examination. "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Wait. Oh. Um. No." Anna said.

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here." Kristoff said.

"Right. We're not…"

Anna laughed, not knowing what to say.

What's the issue, dear?" Bulda asked. "Why are you holding back from such a man?"

The trolls launched into a musical number.

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

_Or the grumpy way he talks?_

_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?_

_And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly._

_But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet._

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_So he's got a few flaws- _

_His peculiar brain, dear._

_His thing for the reindeer that's outside a few of nature's laws._

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of- you can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love._

Kristoff let out an exclamation of protest, "Can we just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say!" Bulda exclaimed.

The trolls continued their musical number.

_Is it the way the he runs scared? Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondeness?_

_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_

_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper- he's got a couple a' bugs_

Kristoff let out a scoff of protest, "No I don't."

_His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs._

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do._

_The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you._

The girl trolls swept Anna away. The boys took Kristoff. He let out an exclamation of protest, "Enough! Anna's engaged to someone else. Okay?!"

The trolls continued the musical number.

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper, that's a minor thing._

_This quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement. And by the way, I don't see no ring._

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's a bit betwixt._

_Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!_

_We aren't saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change._

_We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed._

_But throw a little love their way_

_Throw a little love their way_

_And you'll bring out their best!_

_True love brings out the best!_

Kristoff looked over at Anna. She looked shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_That's what it's all about_

_Father, sister, brother_

_We need each other_

_To raise us up and round us out_

Kristoff and Anna were ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But when push comes to shove- the only fixer-upper fixer than can fix a fixer-upper is_

_True_

_True_

_True _

_Love_

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other different. Hmm. Maybe those trolls were right? Sparks! Chemistry!

"Do, you Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-?

Anna looked at the troll priest. "Wait, what?!"

"You're getting married."

_Love!_

Just then, Anna collapsed. Kristoff caught her. She was shivering something fierce. "Anna?" He pulled off her moss cape and hat. "She's as cold as ice."

Thorn let out a gurgle of worry. Just then, Grand Pabbie pushed his way through the crowd. Trolls cleared the way for him. He stopped at the edge of the pit. "There's strange magic here!"

"Grand Pabbie!"

The troll looked at the blonde human. "Bring her to me, Kristoff."

Kristoff helped Anna over. Pabbie looked into her weak eyes. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your best friend Elsa. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What? No…"

Thorn let out a gurgle of worry.

"So remove it, Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said.

I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.

Anna was slightly confused. "An act of true love?"

Bulda spoke to her husband in a crooning tone, "A true love's kiss, perhaps?"

A bunch of trolls gave each other kisses. Anna shivered again, collapsing into Kristoff's arms. More of her hair turned white.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans."

Kristoff swung up onto Thorn's back. He manipulated Anna`s legs to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly so that she wouldn't fall off when Thorn began to fly. "Go fast this time, Thorn." The dragon gave a gurgle of confirmation.

"Come on, Olaf!"

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!"

Olaf grabbed Sven's tail and his feet dragged across his back. Thorn slowly got her wings going and then jumped, getting into the air. She made sure to fly slowly so that the running Sven could keep up.

~Line break~

Hans and the thugs treaded cautiously towards Elsa's castle.

"We are here to put an end to this winter. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?"

The Duke's thugs exchanged a look. Suddenly, a mass of snow rose from the ground behind Hans. It was Marshmallow, Elsa's snow guard.

"Go away!" Marshmallow slammed a fist inches from Hans. Hans dodged out of the way. All the guards took up arms against Marshmallow, who quickly knocked them over. Marshmallow threw down a guard and his horse, and they toppled over Hans. Marshmallow raised his foot to stomp on Hans, but he rolled himself to safety. He saw his sword, leaped, and grabbed it.

Just then, Elsa peeked out the front doors. The Duke's two thugs saw her. "The Queen."

The thugs charged up the stairs. They burst through the ice doors. Elsa fled to the top floor. The guards pursued her. They trapped her on the top floor, raising their crossbows.

Elsa was scared. "No. Please."

One of the thugs shot an arrow right at Elsa. At the last moment, she created an ice wall. It stopped the arrow, inches from her face.

The thugs repositioned to take another shot.

"Stay away!" Elsa shot ice at the thugs. They ducked out of the way and continued the attack. "Get her! Get her!"

As Elsa fought for her life, Hans nearly got crushed by Marshmallow. He rolled away and jumped to his feet. With agile might, he sliced Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Marshmallow stumbled back and fell over the cliff, but not before striking Hans. Hans was hanging over the edge, clinging to the ice steps. His men helped him up and they rushed into the ice palace.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was do or die at this point. Elsa was surrounded. In two swift moves, she trapped one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushed back with a wall of ice up against the balcony doors, which burst and cracked.

The balcony doors shattered. The thug was pushed to the edge. He was inches away from falling to his death. Hans and his men ran in and saw the destruction and the thugs near death.

Hans called out, "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Elsa snapped out of rage. After seeing the frightened men moments from death, she stopped and looked to Hans, overwhelmed, frightened.

The wall retreated from the thug on the balcony. The ice spiked lower from the second thug's neck. He took advantage and aimed his crossbow at Elsa's back. Seeing it, Hans ran and pushed the crossbow up just as the arrow released. The arrow hit the ice chandelier hanging directly above Elsa. The chandelier came crashing down. Elsa dived out of the way, but she fell in the blast.

~Line break~

Elsa's eyes opened. She sat up. She was surrounded by stone.

Elsa looked to the nearby window. She tried to rush to it, but she was pulled by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. Elsa was chained to the wall. She strained to look out a window. Arendelle was outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling.

"No….what have I done?"

Hans entered. He hung a torch by the door.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked him.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans replied.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned..."

Elsa looked to the storm with worry.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please.

Elsa met his eyes, desperate. "Don't you see...I can't."

"You have to tell them to let me go."

Hans walked to the door. He took the torch. "I will do what I can."

Hans opened the door and left. Elsa heard cracking. She looked down as her shackles began to freeze over. The storm outside picked up.

~Line break~

Sven charged down the mountain with Olaf on his back. Thorn flew above them. Anna shivered in Kristoff's arms. She was getting weaker by the minute. Kristoff took off his hat and put it on her head. "Hang in there."

They arrived at the walls of Arendelle. Olaf urged Sven forward. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!"

Kristoff called out to the snowman, "stay out of sight!"

Olaf called back, "I will!"

In the castle courtyards, the guards saw Kristoff and Anna approaching.

"It's Princess Anna!"

Thorn landed outside the gates. Kristoff slided off, holding Anna, and carried her to the gate.

"I've got you."

Anna looked up at him, gratefully. "Are you g-gonna be okay?"

Kristoff was touched. He spoke to her, reassuringly, "Don't worry about me."

Just then the castle gates opened. Gerda the handmaid and Kai the servant rushed to help Anna.

"Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick." Gerda exclaimed.

"My Lady, you are freezing. Let's get you inside." Kai said.

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately."

Gerda smiled at Kristoff, "We will. Thank you."

Anna was swept away from Kristoff and into the palace grounds.

"Make sure she's safe!"

Kristoff was shut out as the castle gates closed on him. He stood there with Thorn and Sven, staring with worry at the closed gates.

Finally, he sighed, turned and walked off. Sven reluctantly followed him; Thorn even more so.

~Line break~

Hans stood in the library with the dignitaries and his guards.

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna."

The French dignitary protested, "You cannot risk going out there again."

"If anything happens to her-"

The Spanish dignitary cut Hans off, "If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left."

The door opened and Gerda and Kai brought in Anna. "Prince Hans is in here."

"Anna."

Hans rusheed to Anna. She fell into his arms. "You're so cold."

"Hans, you have to kiss me."

Hans was confused. "What?"

"Now. Here we go." Anna tried to kiss him, but she was too weak to pull herself up in his arms.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Gerda said. She and Kai shuffled out, leaving Hans and Anna alone.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa struck me with her powers."

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." Anna crumbled, weak.

Hans immediately caught her and carried her to a couch. He gently set her down.

Anna shivered some more. "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

Hans nodded in understanding. "A true love's kiss."

He took her chin in his hand and gave her a tender smile. He leaned in slowly, gently, and then he stopped. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Anna was confused. "What? But…you said you did."

Hans got up and revealed his plan. He went to the window and shut the curtains.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-"

Anna cut him off. "What are you talking about?"

Hans put out the candles. ″As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-you were so desperate for love that you were willing to marry me, just like that."

Hans crossed the room, grabbed a pitcher of water from a table and went to the fireplace.

"I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

Hans poured the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Anna tried to stop him. She fell to the floor, weak. "Hans. No, stop."

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please." Anna pleaded.

Hans chuckled. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer. You know, since those stupid Guardian won't fix this mess."

Hans approached Anna.

"You're no match for Elsa." Anna said.

He bent down and took her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently. "No, _you're_ no match for Elsa. _I_, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

Anna wrenched her face out of his hands. "You won't get away with this."

Hans rose and crossed to the door. "Oh, I already have."

After Hans left the room, Anna struggled to the door and yanked on the locked handle. "Please, somebody help."

The rest of Anna's hair turned white and she crumbled to the floor.

_**That night, at the Council Chamber…**_

The Duke looked out the window at the growing snowstorm. He rubbed his arms and shivered. "It's getting colder by the minute. We can't depend on the Guardians to fix this mess. We have to fix it ourselves. And soon, otherwise we'll all freeze to death."

Hans came in, putting on his most distraught face.

"Prince Hans." The Spanish dignitary bowed to him in greeting.

"Princess Anna is...dead."

A sad expression crossed the face of the Spanish dignitary. "What...? No..."

A sad expression crossed the face of the French dignitary. "Mon dieu."

Hans stumbled, weak with grief. The men helped him to a chair.

"What happened to her?" The Duke asked.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa."

"Her own best friend."

Hans was now _really_ putting on a show. "At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms." He bowed his head in a brilliant display of teary grief.

The Duke was livid. "Queen Elsa is the exact opposite of her father. She is a monster."

The Spanish dignitary turned to Hans. "Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you."

Hans nodded; he knew what he was being asked to do, and he was going to do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

~Line break~

The cell iced over. Elsa looked out at the storm that was devastating Arendelle, then heard the guards approaching.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve.

Elsa pulled at her shackles. They cracked. Just as the door bust open, the weight of the ice crumbled the walls. The men ducked out of the way.

Hans pushed his way into the room. He saw that the back wall was blown open. Broken shackles rested on the floor. Elsa was gone.

_**At the mountain slope…**_

Thorn had returned to the dragon training academy. Kristoff was headed into the mountains. Sven lagged behind, not wanting to follow. He looked back at the kingdom, then shook his head and ran past Kristoff. He stopped and turned to face him. he let out a snort and a grunt.

″What is it, buddy?″

Sven nudged Kristoff with his antlers.

″Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?″

Sven snorted with more conviction, mooed, and brayed.

″I don't understand you when you talk like that.″

Sven shook his head angrily.

″She's with her true love.″

Sven made an ″no she isn't″ face. Kristoff got it; he had made his point.

Just then the wind picked up. Kristoff looked back at the kingdom and saw a violent winter storm swirling over the castle. Sharp ice clawed its way up the castle, encasing it.

″Anna.″

Without hesitating, he dashed back down the mountain. Sven ran after him and caught up. Kristoff grabbed Sven's harness and jumped onto his back.

_**Inside the library that night…**_

Anna shivered by the door. She looked up to see ice overtaking the ceiling.

The door handle suddenly jiggled.

Anna`s voice came out in a whisper, ″help.″

The door swung open. A carrot was in the lock. Olaf let out a giggle of victory and took the carrot, putting it back on his face. Then he saw Anna laying there.

″Anna. Oh no.″

He ran to the fireplace. He threw in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescued, before striking a match and relighting the fire.

″Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there.″ Anna said.

″Whoa! So this is heat...″

I love it.″ Olaf reached a twig finger toward the flames. It caught on fire.

″Ooh! But don't touch it!″

Olaf shook the flame out and then rushed over to help Anna to the fire.

″So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?″

″I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love.″

Olaf was confused. ″Huh? But we ran all the way here…″

Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt.

″I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you.″ Olaf stubbornly sat down beside her. He leaned his back against her. ″Do you happen to have any ideas?″

″I don't even know what love is.″

″That's okay, I do.″ Olaf put a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder.

″Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever.″

″Kristoff loves me?″

″Wow, you _really _don't know anything about love, do you?″

Olaf's face started to melt.

″Olaf, you're melting.″

″Some people are worth melting for.″ Olaf said sweetly.

But then...his face REALLY melted. Olaf panicked and pushed the snow back in place. ″Just maybe not right this second.″

Suddenly, the window blew open, cold wind sweeping in.

″Don't worry, I've got it!″

Olaf flittered to the window. He pulled one panel of it shut but struggled with the second panel.

″We're going to get through-″

Olaf got suddenly distracted. ″Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something.″

He broke an icicle off the window, used it as a telescope and saw Kristoff and Sven running back down the mountain. ″It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way.″

″They-they are?″

″Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh…I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind. ″

Anna tried to get to her feet. ″Help me up, Olaf. Please.″

He hurried over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the chess set and water jugs. ″No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm.″

″I need to get to Kristoff.″

″Why...?″

″Oh, oh, oh, I know why.″

Olaf hopped around in an excited display of hope.

″There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!″ The walls cracked under the ice pressure. ″Look out!″

Anna and Olaf rushed out the room just as the ceiling collapsed.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anna and Olaf struggled down the hall. Ice spikes grew and blocked their path.

″We're trapped.″ Olaf said.

Anna looked around desperately for a way out.

~Line break~

Elsa ran, but was nearly blinded by the snow and wind.

~Line break~

Anna and Olaf busted open a window. The storm was so strong that it swept the window panes away.

″Slide, Anna.″

Olaf and Anna slid down the iced-covered building. Anna arrivedat the bottom, weak but uninjured. Olaf gathered snow along the way. He arrived at the bottom as a giant snowball.

″We made it!″

Olaf shook off the extra snow as Anna struggled to her feet.

Kristoff and Sven bounded off the mountain and sprinted across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm. Its white-out wind pushed them back. But they fought through.

″Come on, buddy, faster.″

Anna and Olaf reached the shore of the fjords. Anna let out an exclamation of, ″Kristoff!″

The wind lifted Olaf up and pulled him apart. He went swirling off into the storm. He called out to Anna, ″Keep going, Anna!″

Anna struggled on. ″Kristoff!″

Kristoff rode Sven past cracking, frozen ships. The reindeer struggled over the uneven surface.

″Come on! Come on!″

Suddenly, a mangled ship, raised by ice, capsized over them. They gave it all they had as debris fell around them and the mast shattered. They made it past just as the entire ship slammed down and cracked the thick ice beneath their feet.

The ice opened up. Sven bravely jumped over a gap. But it was too wide. He bucked Kristoff to safety, but landed in the freezing water and disappeared below.

″Sven? Sven!″

At first there was nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sven surfaced and clawed his way to a floating ice chunk. He called out, signalling for Kristoff to go on.

″Good boy.″

~Line break~

Anna moved blindly across the fjord. Her hands began to frost over an icy blue. She stumbled on, determined. But she was running out of time.

Anna clutched her chest. The color in her eyes faded; the inevitable was coming.

Kristoff, lost in the white-out, didn't know which way to turn. But then he heard a faint voice, ″Kristoff.″

″Anna...? Anna!″

~Line break~

Elsa struggled through her own storm, but the fear was consuming her.

A dark shadow approached- Hans.

″Elsa. You can't run from this!″

Elsa backed away from him. ″Just take care of my best friend.″

″Your best friend? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.″

″What? No.″

″I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white…″

Elsa's face sank as she realized what she had done.

″Your best friend is dead...because of you.″

Elsa dropped to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stopped. The snow froze mid-air, hanging suspended, trapped in grief.

Citizens and dignitaries rushed to the wall's edge and looked out to see...Anna, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to…

″Kristoff.″

″Anna.″

Anna pushed on towards Kristoff. He ran top speed towards her. There was still a lot of fjord to cross, but Kristoff was giving it all he had.

Anna heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turned and saw Hans behind Elsa, raising his sword over his head.

″Elsa.″

Anna looked back at Kristoff as he ran for her. She gave him a longing look, but then turned away from him and then, using all of her remaining strength, as Hans brought his sword down, threw herself in front of her best friend. ″No!″

In that instant, Anna froze to solid ice. The sword hit her instead of Elsa. The sword shattered completely. The force of it sent Hans flying back and knocked him out.

"Anna!" Elsa rushed to Anna and touched her best friend's frozen face. "Oh, Anna...no. Please, no!"

Olaf walked up and saw the frozen Anna. "Anna?"

Elsa hugged Anna and cries. Kristoff watched in shocked despair. Sven and Thorn stepped up to his side.

Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bowed their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence.

But then, Anna warmed. She began to thaw. Olaf looked up and gasped. Thorn, Kristoff and Sven noticed and their faces lit up.

Anna bent her arm and embraced Elsa.

"Wha-? Anna?"

Anna opened her eyes. She smiled at Elsa, relieved. "Oh, Elsa."

The best friends embraced.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." Anna said.

Olaf realized what had just happened. He was so excited about it that he lifted his head right off his body. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

The two best friends were sisters in all but blood, just like their mothers. They loved each other.

"Love...will thaw...Love…of course."

Elsa lifted her arms, and the ground shook and cracked. The ice and snow broke away and it raised high into the air. Beneath their feet, the bow of a ship thawed. The entire fjord melted and other boats righted themselves. The villages came out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa drew all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waved it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

Anna smiled at her best friend. "I knew you could do it."

Olaf began to melt. He smiled good-naturedly. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa waved her hand and surrounded Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refroze. Above his head she left a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loved it. "Hey, my own personal flurry."

Kristoff saw Hans trying to get to his feet. He marched toward him, prepared for a fight, but Anna put up a hand and stopped him. "Let me handle this."

Anna went over to Hans.

"Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna punched Hans right in the face.

"Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hans fell overboard.

In that moment, a familiar Australian accent called out, "Good job, mate!"

A six foot bunny rabbit popped out of a burrow. Anna ran to Aster and hugged him. "Bunnymund!"

North's sleigh landed on the ground. He, Tooth, and the Sandman piled out. Anna ran to them and hugged them. "North! Tooth! Sandy!"

Toothless landed on the ground and Hiccup got off. Anna ran up to her father and hugged him. "Dad!"

Merida halted Angus and got out of the saddle. Anna ran up to her mother and hugged her. "Mum!"

Jack directed his staff to the ground. He and Rapunzel jumped down from it. Elsa ran over her parents and hugged them. "Mama! Papa!"

Anna looked at Bunnymund in confusion. "How did you know I punched Hans?"

"A Guardian just knows."

Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not a proper answer!"

Tooth had a proper answer. "The Man in the Moon enlightened us about what has been happening in Arendelle. North, Bunnymund, Sandy, Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and I figured Merida would need some help fixing things."

"But clearly things didn't need fixing." Rapunzel said to Anna. "You and Elsa fixed this mess on your own."

Merida scowled jokingly. "But next time there's a mess like this, don't fix things yourself. Call me or Rapunzel or Hiccup. But don't call Jack; he won't be able to fix it."

"There's not going to _be_ a next time." Elsa smiled.

Anna looked at the Big Four in confusion. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to always be on the move."

Rapunzel smiled. "Manny had a change of heart. He decided that we only need to be on the move when it comes time for each of us to spread our season."

"Which means that unless we're spreading a season, the four of us will be staying here with you girls." Jack added.

Both Anna and Elsa smiled happily and jumped for joy. Elsa hugged her best friend. Over her shoulder, Kristoff met her eyes. She smiled brighter.

_**The next day…**_

The mighty ships have been repaired and were sailing away. On one of the ships, Hans was thrown into a brig by the French dignitary. He spoke to Kai. "I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior.

Kai bowed respectfully. "Arendelle thanks you, my Lord."

Down on the dock, Arendelle guards led the Duke and his two thugs to their ship.

"This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized."

The Duke began to do some bad theatrics. "Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see Queen Elsa!"

Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna were all Queens now.

Kai stepped down from the gangplank to the dock. "I have a message from Queen Elsa." He began reading a scroll. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of Weselton."

The guards ushered the Duke and his thugs onto their ship.

_**In the Village Square…**_

Anna ran through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. She was so excited that she couldn't stand it! "Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!"

Anna ran Kristoff right into a pole.

"Pole."

"Oops. Sorry." Anna said.

_**At the dock…**_

Anna skipped to the perfect spot and stopped.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are."

She took off the blindfold. Kristoff opened his eyes. Before him sat a beautiful sled he had ever seen. Sven and Thorn posed in front of it.

"I owe you a sled." Anna said.

Kristoff was blown away. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Anna said. "And it's the latest model."

"No. I can't accept this..."

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen Elsa's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

Sven showed off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal.

"What? That's not a thing."

But Kristoff couldn't help but admire her enthusiasm.

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder." Anna said. Do you like it?

"Like it?" Kristoff swept her up high overhead and spun her around.

"I love it... I could kiss you!"

He dropped her, suddenly embarrassed.

"I mean I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Anna cut Kristoff off by kissing him on the cheek. "We may."

Kristoff kissed her lips. It was a true love's kiss, all right.

With his snow cloud safely overhead, Olaf was free to smell the flowers. He smelled one and sneezed his carrot nose off. Sven caught it between his teeth. Olaf gasped as Sven sucked the whole carrot into his mouth.

It was gone no. Olaf's face sunk in sadness. Sven spit the carrot back out and jammed it into Olaf's face where it belong. It was completely covered in reindeer spit, but Olaf didn't seem to mind. He hugged Sven happily.

_**The next day…**_

By orders of the royal Guardians, the castle gates had opened. Villagers cheered as Jack created an ice rink. Kids with skates at the ready hopped onto it and twirled about. Jack froze the fountain in a beautiful design and added some snow flurries for atmosphere.

High in the skies, Hiccup flew on his Night Fury Toothless, Anna flew on her Deadly Nadder Thorn, and Elsa flew on her own Deaddly Nadder, Iris. Anna had taught her best friend how to train a dragon yesterday. Hiccup had been there to watch, and he had complimented Anna on her skills, saying "you're a natural."

Toothless whizzed above Thorn and Iris and spun and twirled in the air. He flew far away, leaving the two best friends alone.

"I like the open gates." Anna said to Elsa.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa said with a grin. "Now, come on, let's go find your father and challenge him to a race!"

"Okay!" Anna urged Thorn to fly after Iris.

Jack repaired the crumbled castle using his ice powers, and then flew down and sat next to Rapunzel on the edge of the fountain. Merida sat on the other side of Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked up at the sky and caught a glimpse of Anna flying on Thorn and Elsa flying behind her on Iris. "Everything is perfect now."

Merida smiled. "It sure is."

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
